


Fatal Cutie, Fatal Slut

by BARALAIKA



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Breastfeeding, F/M, Farting, First Time, Genderswap, M/M, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Compilation. Fatal Cutie/Midnight Blissed out Terry and Rock, yay!





	1. Terry Bogard, This Is Your Clitoris

Terry railing Rock like fuck, though. Or rather, Rock railing Terry like fuck. We all know that Terry has the biggest excuse of a bucket mancunt in the tournament, you don’t just get that from sucking a few dicks. You get that from being hard fisted by your adoptive son on the daily now that he’s grown up and thinks your ass looks great.  
  
No wonder Rock’s always been terrible with ladies, what with Terry please-fist-me-sir-my-ass-is-so-hungry Bogard as a role model. But what with all this Fatal Cutie fuckery going on, is this his chance to finally get to try pussy??  
  
It’s like Terry’s a virgin again. He has no idea what to do with his new body, still tall and strong and beautiful but without his dick, he’s lost! So Rock steps up to the plate. Terry is still taller than him but he’s wider now, eyes twinkling as he presses into huge, soft tits that threaten to spill out of her–no,  _his_ , crop top, all going up and out and all over the damn place! Rock is confident as he hooks his thumb into Terry’s tiny shorts, rummages into her underwear and finds her clit buried amongst the forest of pubes that still stinks of man.  
  
That’s enough to make Terry melt. She squeals, his voice foreign and feminine, so much that he doesn’t know what to call herself any more but it stops mattering when Rock rubs her. Her knees buckle and she clings to his shoulders, suddenly so broad and manly, as she pants and squirms.  
  
Just to think, Rock managed to render her to this without even needing to touch her asshole… he’s amazed! And insanely aroused. Terry’s voice is still Terry’s, just…  _not_. It’s all so conflicting, but he doesn’t seem to need to know much other than where the clitoris is ( _something that Terry was sure to tell him. Just for when it’d become relevant, you know?_ ) and she seemed just about ready to cry.  
  
Why she was making noises like a dying animal, however, was beyond him. Rock knew he should have been concerned, but it was kind of hot in a weird way. He had no idea how much more sensitive a clitoris was than a penis, but Terry? He’s the one getting first hand experience. It doesn’t take long until Terry’s hips twist, her thighs clamp together and threaten to break Rock’s wrist and she comes, braying mindlessly as the single most intense orgasm of his life bludgeons her brain into soupy paste. All she can do is cling to Rock and try to stay upright, while also not dragging them both to the ground.  
  
It doesn’t last long.  
  
They land on the floor in a heap of limbs and Terry finds herself flat on her back, tits trying to smother her, still shuddering until Rock manages to take his hand back. It comes out covered in musky grool and he sucks it off. It’s good, he thinks. Terry flops her knees open in invitation.  
  
Time for her baby to become a man. ❤︎


	2. Rock's First Taste of Pussy

Rock breaking in Fatal Cutie Terry’s pussy, though. ❤︎

Getting to sit between Terry’s buff, girly thighs and pull them far apart as he can, watching his shorts and underwear get eaten up by her meaty cunt… and getting them off of her. They both get to marvel at the fat lips inside and out. Terry’s the kind to have a chubby roast beef pussy, all gorgeous long, ruffly lips that Rock’s overjoyed to get to suck on and play with. His cute clit looks like a little cockhead and the slightest touch makes him squeal… so of course, Rock can’t keep his thumb away!

When it comes down to it, Terry’s wet as fuck, fat ass planted in a puddle of his own grool. His scent is enough to make Rock moan and press his plump cockhead up against Terry’s little entrance, push just enough and with surprisingly little resistance, pops in with a hungry squelch.

Both of them moan.

“Terry! It’s… s-so hot…”

Rock’s right. Terry’s pussy is blazing hot, wet and juicy, silky and demanding. She shifts her hips to give him an easier angle and reaches up to pull him down into his bountiful tits. There’s no need for a second invitation; Rock sinks in, hilting his cock until the head kisses Terry’s cervix and melts into her rack, utterly content. It’s like he’s a virgin all over again. His balls twitch against Terry’s fat ass, getting smeared in cunt-slobber before even starting to fuck him!

The way his muscles contract is amazing; Terry’s pussy seems so much stronger than his manly ass had been and joined together there, twitching and huffing for breath, he swears he could spunk just sitting–

“Ah!”

Poor Rock! Without meaning to, he spaffs up against Terry’s cervix, blowing his load without even having to do anything. He hides his face in Terry’s cleavage, so embarrassed… but all he does is laugh and hug the poor kid. He’s too cute!

“So… you like it, huh? ❤︎”


	3. Nursing

Rock getting to suck on Cutie Terry’s tits and nurse from them… how cute!  
  
There’s something so lewd to him about pulling one massive breast out of his tiny crop top and settling down with it like a contented baby. Mostly because Terry’s pecs have always been super sensitive! A tough, feminine hand always wraps around Rock’s hunky prick and doesn’t want to let go, until she can’t hold back and has to attend to his drooling cunt.  
  
Terry masturbates with one loving arm around Rock, cradling the lad to her milky chest to the gentle  _schlick schlick schlick_ of getting off. Watching Terry blush and pant only makes Rock greedier, nipping and squeezing, happy to help him get off while trying to drain his seemingly-bottomless tit. ❤︎


	4. Two Virgins for the Price of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> I need more of Rock x fatal cutie Terry. How about something like ... defloration? Terry is a virgin in that version

You want Terry a virgin from the outset…? Man. I love that idea. As much as I adore him being a totally clapped-out old slut, maybe he just never really thought too much about sex? His priorities have always been fighting and then when he adopted Rock, he became his other focus!

But now… flushed with oestrogen and overcome by his new body, Terry’s mind seems to have shifted. He can smell Rock now, his favourite boy so musky and manly, tough and beautiful and dripping with testosterone enough to make his new pussy twitch with need. He wraps his only slightly more slender arms around Rock’s touch body and gazes slightly up into his pretty blue eyes… only to be caught there.

He’d never really thought of him like this before. Terry’s big, soft tits squish into Rock’s tough pecs and he feels her breath catching in his throat.

“Terry? Are you okay?”

They both have no idea what to say. Hopeless virgins, the pair of them. They stare at each other for a while until Terry creases up in great, ridiculous peals of laughter. ❤︎


	5. Farting Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →
> 
> Rock is a slut for Terry's farts, like a complete slut. As soon as Terry let's one foul rip rock is there pressing his face against yerry's pants trying despretly to sniff. Things only got better when Terry became fatal cutie Terry. Now rock is able to stuff his face between Terry's new bulbous and soft ass cheeks as he snorts his/her foul sharts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be farting, don't say I didn't warn you.

Oh gosh. ❤︎  
  
Rock is such a cutiepie that imagining him cosying up to Terry’s bucket cunt to sniff his wet, slobbery farts is just  _so_ gross! Who’d have thought it? He’s too beautiful for such horrible kinks! He needs to be into things like missionary! But nah, he’s spent too long around Terry my-ass-deserves-to-be-punished Bogard and enters the world of sexual maturity and adulthood pre-corrupted.  
  
As much as he loves Terry’s ass as it is, his muscular man-ass isn’t the easiest thing to get lost in. He’s more muscle than flesh, unless you count his prolapse… so Terry as a Fatal Cutie was the answer to all of his dreams! A fat, bubbly, jiggly ass to mash his face into and beg to be suffocated under and a wet, luscious cunt to play with leaves Rock the single most spoilt lad.  
  
He could stay there forever sucking on Terry’s squishy, jiggly prolapse while finger-fucking her new, girly pussy and rubbing her buff stomach.  
  
What more could he possibly ask for? Terry’s such a happy slut that you can just please him and she’ll be your whore without a single complaint. Especially for Rock, her favourite babe!


End file.
